Always Late
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: No matter how hard he tries, Knuckles always seems to show up late for his dates with Blaze. So, he ends up with a brilliant idea: Sing her a song on Karaoke Night! But will knuckles be able to pull it off? Knuxaze Songfic


**Hey everybody! It's been a while since I did a songfic, and I wanted to do a Knuxaze. Then, I was listening to some music and heard this song, and I thought it was perfect for Knuckles! So here it is, a Knuxaze Songfic. I do not own Knuckles, Blaze, Sonic, or anybody else in this. The song is by Fall Out Boy, but I don't really know the title (The CD I have it on's a burned disc a friend made me), but I'll just call it "Always Late" for this. Enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Knuckles, how was your date last night?" The Guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles the Echidna, slowly turned his head to the hedgehog beside him who had asked the question.

"Sonic, it went horribly," Knuckles replied. At the moment, he was guarding the Master Emerald, as always. Sonic, Tails, and (reluctantly) Shadow had all shown up to keep him company, and find out how his date the previous night with Blaze the Cat went.

"How'd you screw this one up, echidna?" Shadow asked, leaning against one of the stone pillars with a smug look on his face. "Get lost? Or was she apalled by your temper?"

"Neither," Knuckles muttered, leaning back against the giant emerald behind him. "I was late."

"How could you be late?" Tails asked. "You have tons of time to get ready, unless Rouge was trying to steal the Master Emerald again."

"Actually...first, I accidentally slept in," Rad Red replied. "The alarm in my clock didn't go off. Then, I couldn't find my suit for our date, so I had to dress casually. And to top it all off, when I went for my phone to tell her I was late, my phone was missing too! By the time I got to the resteraunt we were supposed to dine at, the had canceled our reservation since I didn't show up. Believe me, Blaze was steamed."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Sonic mumbled. "Here's your phone back. I had to borrow it for a bit, 'cause mine broke. I was pretty sure I left you a note, but maybe I forgot that too."

"Typical Sonic," Tails groaned, while Knuckles threw a fist at the poor hedgehog's face.

"What exactly did she say?" asked Shadow. "You didn't totally screw it up, did you?"

"No," the echidna admitted, "but she did yell at me a little for being late. She said I'm almost always late for our dates, and that she might have to stop being with me if I can't be expected to stay on time."  
"Dang, that really sucks," Sonic said, letting out a whistle. "Hey, it's karaoke night at Club Rouge. Maybe you can take her there as a sorta'...apology date, you know?"

"Not a bad idea," Knuckles answered, "but I don't think it would be enough. I'd have to do something extra-special, but what?" Everyone stopped to think about it, even Shadow. After a while, Tails started humming a little.

"Could you quiet down, fox-boy?" Shadow asked irritably. "That tune is really annoying." The black hedgehog lowered his ears in distaste.

"I often hum when I'm thinking," Tails said. "It helps a bit to concentrate. Besides, I don't know the words to the song." Suddenly, Knuckle's eyes lit up.

"That's it!" he exclaimed. "Tails, you really are a genius!"

"Thank you, but what did I do?" the kitsune asked.

"It's simple," Knuckles explained. "Since it's karaoke night at the club...I can sing her a song!" Everyone stared at the Guardian.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sonic asked. "No offense Knux, but your singing isn't exactly the best."

"It's not even singing," Shadow added, "it's rapping. I don't think you can really be that romantic of a rapper."

"Hey, I can do actual songs too," Knuckles retorted. "Sonic, hand me my cell-phone. I got a date to arrange."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, the date had been aranged, and Knuckles had actually made it on time with Blaze.

"All people who are singing tonight, need to sign up now!" Rouge's voice called over the intercom.

"I'll be right back Blaze," Knuckles said to her.

"Don't be too long," Blaze replied. Knuckles sighed in his head, he knew only too well how much Blaze hated to be kept waiting. At the sign-up sheet, Knuckles wrote down his name without a moment's hesitation.

"Okay Knuckie," Rouge said, "What song are you going to sing? Pumpkin Hill again?"

"No," Knuckles muttered, looking closely at the large list of songs the Karaoke Machine could play. He didn't recognize any of the songs on this, save for on he had heard Sonic play on the radio a few times. "That one, right there." Rouge stared at the song on the list.

"Always Late?" Rouge asked, smiling. "Was somebody disappointing their girlfriend?"

"Shut it, Bat Girl," Knuckles growled. "Just sign me up for the song."

"Alright then tiger, sing well for me," Rouge said, sweetly, as if she was his girlfriend instead. Knuckles glared at her before walking back to his table with Blaze.

"I didn't know you sang," Blaze noted. "I heard that you rapped, but no one ever mentioned singing."

"Of course I can sing," Knuckles boasted, even though he really was starting to think about his decision. Knowing him, wouldn't he end up goofing up? Trying not to think about it, Knuckles and Blaze just talked for a while.

"And now, for our next singer!" Rouge spoke into the mike. "Shadow, will you please introduce us to our next contestant?" Shadow, whom Rouge had talked into being an assistant MC, glared at her a little before speaking into the microphone.

"Why, yes Rouge," he said, trying to sound like Rouge had told him an MC was supposed to sound. "Next up, a poor sap who's trying to apologize to his girl, please give it up for...Knuckles the Echidna!" The crowd cheered, while Shadow muttered something incomprehensible about his stupid job. Knuckles, meanwhile, walked onto the stage nervously.

"Hi folks," Knuckles said once he got up there. "Before I begin, I'd like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend, Blaze the Cat." A series of whoops and cheers erupted from the ladies in the crowd. Knuckles looked over at Blaze, who was gazing back expectantly.

"I hope I don't screw this up," Knuckles thought to himself. "If I do, she's gonna' kill me! Wait a minute..." Knuckles then realized that he didn't really notice which song he had picked until the music started to play. "Crud, I hope I get the words right." It was too late now to turn back, so the Guardian started to sing.

_I confess, I messed up, drop it. I'm sorry_

_Like you're still around_

_And I know, you're dressed up_

_Hey kid, you'll never live this down_

_You're just the girl all the boys wanna' dance with_

_And I'm just the boy who took to many chances_

_I'm sleeping on your folks_

_Once again dreaming_

_She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

Knuckles groaned in his head. He had totally spaced that the lyrics said that! Blaze was going to kill him for sure for this. But, it was either keep singing, or stop and be embarressed for life. There was no way that Sonic or Shadow would ever let him live this down. Rouge probably wouldn't either, for that matter. Knuckles chose the former of his choices, launching into the chorus.

_I don't blame you, for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_She said, "What are you waiting for?_

_Kiss her, kiss her."_

_I'll set my clocks early, _

_'Cause I know I'm always late_

"Isn't that the truth?" Knuckles thought to himself. Yeah, he was always late, and he did sometimes dislike Blaze's expectations. Then again, her resolve and stubborness was one of the reasons he liked her so.

_Why don't you all give up on me_

_'Cause darling, what do you expect?_

_I'm just all, a lost cause, a long shot_

_Don't even take this bet_

_You can make all the moves,_

_You can aim all the spotlights_

_Get all the signs and mottos just right_

_I'm sleeping on your folks,_

_Once again dreaming,_

_She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

"No," Knuckles concluded, "I'm never going to get this right." He was a screw up, even he could tell you that. Being the Guardian of the Master Emerald was an honor and a duty, but it did sorta' cut back on his social life and such. No matter what, he'd be tied to that thing until he died, and most likely afterwards too.

_I don't blame you, for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_She said, "What are you waiting for?_

_Kiss her, kiss her."_

_I'll set my clocks early, _

_'Cause I know I'm always late_

_Allways, allways all..._

_You said you'd keep me honest_

_Allways, allways, all..._

_But I won't call you on it_

_Allways, allways, laaaate_

Knuckles cast a glance over at Blaze, expecting to see a fiery, angry fireball. Instead, he saw her...smiling? Yes, the purple cat was smiling at him, she was happy. Rad Red decided that maybe the song wasn't so bad after all, and decided to give it his all for the end. He raised his voice, singing into the mike like he never knew he could.

_I don't blame you, for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_She said, "What are you waiting for?_

_Kiss her, kiss her."_

_I'll set my clocks early, _

_'Cause I know I'm always laaa-aate_

_I set my clocks early_

_'Cause I know I'm always late_

The song ended, and the whole crowd began to cheer. Even Sonic and Shadow, who had been previously doubting his skills, were cheering with the crowd. Knuckles saw a rose land at his feet, apparantly thrown by some fangirl. Smiling to himself, Knuckles walked over to Blaze, he walked up to greet him.

"You're right, you do know how to sing," Blaze admitted. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you, Blaze," Knuckles said romantically, handing her the rose.

"Wow, I'm impressed Knux," Knuckles spun his head to see Sonic, looking cocky. "I guess you can sing. Now, are you guys gonna' kiss, or am I just wasting my time?" The echidna and cat both blushed bright red.

"Well," Blaze said after a while, "What are you waiting for? Kiss her, kiss her," Knuckles smiled at the song-quote.

"Don't worry," Knux said, "'Cause this time, I won't be late." He pulled her into a kiss, while Sonic watched with a childish grin on his face.

"Get a room, you two," Sonic said as he turned and left.

"Say, what time is it?" Knuckles asked as he pulled out of his kiss.

"I'd say about...almost midnight," Blaze said, looking at a clock mounted on the wall.

"Oh snap," Knuckles muttered. "When I asked the Chaotix to guard the Master Emerald, I told them I'd only be an hour!" The desperate echidna gave Blaze a goodbye kiss before running off. Instead of getting mad, the fiery cat just smiled.

"You're still late," Blaze said, "but at least you make it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And...fin! You like? I hope so, I've always liked that song. Fall Out Boy is one of my favorite Alternate Rock Bands. Anyway, yay for Knuxaze! Please tell me what you think, alright? Until next time, see ya' later!**


End file.
